Summary Our overall goal is to systematically define c/s-regulatory elements in mRNAs that control miRNA-mediated silencing under defined physiological conditions. While many miRNA targets have been predicted, and some individual targets have been investigated experimentally, the ways in which mRNA structures enhance or inhibit miRNA targeting are not known for the human transcriptome.